


Strain

by yeaka



Category: Salvation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Everybody naps.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Strain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Salvation or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“’Sorry I’m late, there were about half a dozen interruptions, as to be expected with—” With any one of the numerous, earth-shattering, all important projects he has going on, but he doesn’t get to finish, because as soon as he steps out of the elevator doors, he realizes no one’s listening. 

He isn’t _that_ late. Only forty-five minutes. Yes, that’s quite a bit for _them_ , all three of them being in incredibly important positions, and yes, the fate of the world is literally resting on their shoulders. But Darius is a busy man. He has more going on than either Grace or Harris will ever understand, and he knows that they each do too—every single one of them is in a perilous, tenuous position. It’s not pretty. And it’s not surprising that Harris and Grace finally crumbled. They’re curled up on the couch pushed against the wall, both slumped against either one of the armrests. Harris is lightly snoring, Grace peacefully asleep. He should’ve known that sooner or later, one of them was going to pass out right where they were standing. 

Darius doubts any of them have gotten a full night’s sleep since they first discovered the asteroid. He’s been running on two or three hours a night himself, and he knows that’s no good for his brain. There just isn’t enough _time_. Everything’s pressing. The pressure’s like caffeine. He’s so horrendously, torrentially _stressed_ , even though he tries not to show it, and he knows Grace and Harris have both been slowly breaking down. 

So he doesn’t have the heart to wake them. Even though he called them over for a very important reason. He has an announcement. Another plan. A last hope. Maybe it can wait a little longer.

Realistically, they shouldn’t let a single second go to waste. But the more Darius looks at them, the more his own knees feel weak. His vision’s hazy. He desperately needs to _rest_ as badly as the rest of them. 

With a shallow sigh, Darius gives up. He strolls across the treehouse, kicks out of his shoes, and carefully climbs onto the couch, settling down right between them. They’re three of the most powerful people in the world, and they just can’t be awake another minute longer.

Darius murmurs, “Tess, wake me in thirty minutes.”

“Yes, Darius.”

Darius cushions his cheek on his arm and shuts his eyes, instantly off to dreamland.


End file.
